Against the Avenger
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Sasuke left his twin, Samelia and the others of Team seven for Lord Orochimaru, they all become torn without him but find it to get over it. They go on missions as Team Kakashi and find their paths overlapping with Sasuke's. Will they be able to get him back? And what is Sam's true emotion Against this Avenger?
1. Prologue The Day Sasuke left the Village

**Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

><p><strong>Against the Avenger<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**The Day Sasuke left the Village**

* * *

><p>That morning, the Konoha Village was like a peaceful sanctuary, so much so that the girl with honey brown hair and sky blue eyes was able to leave the hospital for a couple of hours and relax in between the trees in the forest, with a friend. Neji Hyuga helped Samelia to the bottom of the slope and got her sitting comfortable with her back against a tree, she winched at the pain, Neji tensed up, 'Does it hurt that bad? I shouldn't have brought you out of the hospital, Lady Tsunade said it would do you some good, but if it hurts I think I'll take you back...' He starts getting sidetracked as he realised Samelia had put her hand on his, he looks into her eyes, with care and affection, he then swallows and starts thinking to him ...Should I ask her now? No, I can't, she has too much on her plate as it is, this would only make it worse for her...<p>

'Neji? Did you hear that?'  
>Neji snapped out of his thoughts and started to concentrate on Sam's expression more than just her eyes. Her kind and loving expression turned into a worried and defensive look as if Neji had done something to hurt her feelings, although, this was not the case. She was looking back up the hill and straight at the village, her gaze turned to the floor. He hand was no Longer on Neji's hand, now her both her hands were on the floor either side of her and were balled into well used fists. The hood of the pink hoody she wore was over her head now, so Neji couldn't tell what was happening with her.<p>

'Sam, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Sam your hair its- damn it!' He leapt up and turned around so fast the world started to spin, keeping his eyes jammed shut. Meanwhile Samelia stood up and took her hood off, but when she did this, there was no honey brown hair. No, it was now the colour of midnight black. That wasn't the only thing that was different about her, if you looked into her eyes, you would not see the beautiful sky blue, you would actually see charcoal black eyes, only hatred and her inner avenger. She looked up and blinked her eyes once and they changed red, they became the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Neji concentrated on his chakra flow and used his bakugan, and had to flee the area before Samelia could kill him or drain his chakra really low and make him unable to protect himself, he could hear the rustling of trees, and a little noise that only happens when someone uses the Transportation Jutsu. He looked around him defensively and saw Sam was no longer in the forest, he could sense that she was on top of the main hospital building, he fell to his knees, trembling slightly, looked at the ground, balled his fists and yell 'Damn you Samelia Uchiha! Damn you and your twin brother Sasuke and your Sharingans!'

Samelia stood as still as possible up on the top of the building. She looked behind her, in the general direction of where she had left Neji and sighed. 'I'm so sorry, Neji,' she thought to herself whilst trying to track what had disturbed her peaceful day. 'I'll make it up to you, I promise!' She then looked forward and closed her eyes, deep in concentration. The wind started to pick up as she built up her chakra.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere. WAM! She could sense a sudden surge of Chakra coming from the North. She knew it was very powerful and exactly where it was coming from. She opened her eyes and they had turned charcoal black once more. She started to make her way to the area where the huge amount of Chakra was coming from, jumping from lamp posts, houses, cars and walls to get to her destination as fast as she could.

She got to the car park near the memorial mountain monument which has the heads of all 5 Hokages, in order: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarotobi, Minato Namikaza, and the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade carved into it. She landed lightly on top of a parked white Ford Transit Van, panting for breath. Only five minutes had gone and she was already fatigued with exhaustion and pain. She had forgotten that she hadn't recovered from fighting one of the Akatsuki, Deidara. She nearly died fighting him, but thankfully, Kakashi Hatake; Team 7's sensei came to the rescue when she needed it most.

She knelt down, hugged her knee, closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the tip of her knee. She was trying to fight the pain so that she could get to the training grounds on the edge of the village. She growled with anger, 'Damn it, why does this always happen to me? I need to get to the training area to find out why there is a massive concentration of Chakra. Who could be the one using this power? Wait a minute; is that Sasuke's Chakra pattern? Oh no, that means that other pattern is... They can't possibly be fighting, can they? Naruto...'

She fought herself up and ran to the training ground, once she got there, she stop in shock then ran up to the orange figure who was lying on the floor. Naruto was unconscious and in a bad shape, she then turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was standing behind her, whispering. Sakura was crying then fell to the ground as Sasuke had hit her at the back of her head. Samelia gritted her teeth and ran to Sasuke, in anger.

'Sasuke! Why are you doing this! We are a team and a team does not fight each other! A team is like a family, we are always there for each other no matter what! Argh!' Samelia fell to her knees in agony, she over did it. Sasuke walked up to her and smiled, 'I see you haven't recovered little sister. Your weak and the weak are not good allies. But, Lord Orochimaru would make you stronger, make you the avenger you were born to be.' he held out his hand, 'Come with me, fulfil your destiny as an avenger of our Clan!'

Samelia remembered what happened that horrid night, tears swelled in her eyes, making them sky blue once more, her hair turned honey brown, with a hint of blonde. She shook her head and yelled the loudest she could. 'I am Samelia! I was born of the Uchiha Clan 15 years ago, 5 years ago, my eldest brother, Itachi Uchiha, wiped out the whole clan except for me and my twin brother Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted us to become avengers and try to kill him with all the hatred we were to obtain. My brother is fulfilling that destiny! But me? I have my own destiny and I will tell you one thing! I am not an AVENGER!'

Sasuke scowled and put his hand back into his pocket, ' fine! We no longer have the same goal. I may as well defeat you now so you don't get into my way!' they both started gathering up chakra, to battle each other. Samelia got up, she was a little shaky but she ran up to Sasuke, he dodged her kunai attack at super speed, he got behind her and grabbed her, he whispered in her ear, 'Good bye, my little Sammy.' He threw her in the general direction of the cliff edge and used the transportation Jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Another puff of smoke was created and Kakashi appeared and prevented Samelia from falling off the cliff by catching her and grabbing the edge of cliff, dangling in the breeze, he looked at her unconscious body and sighed, 'wow, that was close...' he got them both back on the ground and looked around. His team was unconscious and Sasuke had left the village. He glanced down to the ground and sighed, he whistled and 2 medical ninjas appeared and picked up Samelia and Sakura. Kakashi picked up Naruto and the left for the Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you. If you do like this, I would like to know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, except my own characters, some own characters are the creations of my friends.


	2. Chapter 1 The Mission in the Land of Tea

**Chapter 1**

**The Mission in the Land of Tea**

* * *

><p>The day had just begun in Konoha. The sun was rising, birds flew high in the sky, and some were in trees chirping away happily. The Konoha's Shinobi Academy doors were beginning to open for the new day. Most of the Shinobi were already up, training or going to get breakfast after training. Most potential Shinobi were just getting up for their day at the Academy. Some of them were walking and others getting lifts in their parents' cars and some were using their bikes.<p>

Everyone in Konoha had a routine, every morning people would start opening their shops, and others were making their way to work and some coming home from working all night. Everyone had their routines.

In one of the Apartment blocks, on the main road which went right through the middle of the village, an alarm clock went off. This apartment had 3 bedrooms and was one of the biggest you could get in the whole of the village. The walls were quite thin and you could hear snoring from one room, total silence in second room and movement in the last one and sometimes groans as well. In the bedroom with the alarm going off, a hand came from under the bed covers and onto the alarm clock. It fumbled around a bit to find the biggest button and pressed it. The alarm went off.

The hand then pulled the covers off to reveal pink cherry blossom hair. Sakura Haruno sat up, yawned and stood up. She walked up to the wall where the snoring came from and pounded on it. 'Naruto! Get up you lazy, good for nothing idiot!'

There was a yelp of surprise and then a massive thud indicating Naruto had fallen out of bed, once again. Sakura sniggered and walked up to her dressing table, grabbed her brush and pulled it through her hair, she then got dressed into her uniform. Now that she was Chonen, she had to make sure her uniform was more mission friendly than girly, but she still had some girly part to it. She put her hair back and walked out of her room. She walked over to Naruto's room, where she pounded on the door, 'Naruto, you better not have gone back to sleep, I will kill you if you have! Oh, you're actually up!' She had realised that Naruto had pocked his head round the bathroom door. He was already dressed in his orange and black track suit and he had just finished shaving.

He smiled, 'good morning, Sakura. Do you want me to go and wake up Samelia for you?' He started heading up to the last bedroom on the corridor and Sakura put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from knocking on the door. He turned around, looking puzzled 'what's wrong, Sakura? Why did you stop me?' Sakura shook her head, she looked like she was going to cry, and she closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She then opened her eyes and went straight past Naruto and walked into the bedroom.

Naruto just stood there a moment then shrugged. 'I'm going to go a get some instant ramen for breakfast downstairs, see you in a bit!' He yawned then started making his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Sakura looked behind her just in time to see a yellow fuzzy thing near the top of the stair. She then turned around and made her way to the occupied bed. She sat on the edge of the bed. 'Samelia, hey you need to get up, Sammy, I hate doing this, but you need to wake up!' There was a groan from under the covers. Sakura pulled the covers away from the girl in the bed, revealing long honey brown hair with blonde streaks. Samelia sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'Alrite I'm up, Sasuke... o damn, sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to call you Sasuke...' She stood up and walked to her window and sighed. Sakura stood up and walked up to the door. She turned to face Samelia.

'Hey, you need to start getting ready to go in 10 minutes; we have to report to Lady Tsunade.' She realised that Samelia hadn't acknowledged her and was crying. 'Hey, why are you crying... You know, I've gotten used to you saying it, I would love you to stop saying it, but it must be hard... He was the one who woke you up every morning without fail, even when you were in the hospital. Well, until he left that is...' she moved towards the bed and sat on it, trying to comfort Samelia.

Samelia turned around, her whole face engulfed with sadness, anger and wet with tears. 'I know it's stupid for me to be like this, but you've gotta understand, he was my twin brother. He was there when i needed him most! It's been three years since he left and I'm now living with you and Naruto, you're the one who wakes me up every day and I still call you Sasuke! Why can't I get out of the old routine?' She walked over to her best friend and sat next to her. Sakura put her arm around her.

'Hey, you two! We are gonna to be late! Grandma Tsunade is waiting for us!'

Samelia and Sakura looked at each other and laughed, they stood up. Sakura walked to the door, Samelia on the other hand walked to her dressing table, brushed her long hair and put it in a long plait. She then changed her night top for a bright blue tank top which had an Uchiha fan on the back and three-quarter lengthed black trousers. She then opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out her pink leaf headband. She bent over and tied it in the middle of her right thigh. She then grabbed her Green Jonen jacket and put it on, gently. She looked in the mirror, pulled the right side of her Jonen jacket to reveal three black tear drops which swirled to left, it had a lot of ancient writing with many layers of writing around it, it keeps the curse mark in check. The only thing she needed to worry about was the fact that she couldn't run her chakra down too low or the seal would realise the curse mark. Seeing that everything was in order, Samelia let go of the collar and walked to the door.

Sakura was just putting her Heeled Ninja sandals on while Naruto shouted 'SAM! We are gonna be late! Hurry U- o, there you are Sam.'

She walked over to them and she pulled on her standard sandals and put all her ninja tools and much need items in her pouches and then attached her staff weapon on her back and put her two main specially customed kunai knives in the pouches on each side of her lower back. She adjusted her weapons belt and looked up, 'Lets go.' They all nodded in unison and ran to the Hokage building...

Meanwhile, a massive crash came from the Hokage Building, Shikamaru Nara looked in shock how the desk chair that the Hokage was gracefully sitting in moments ago was most probably half way across Konoha by now, definately considering this by examing the massive hole in the wall, two Anbu's started dragging a young shinobi out of the room after pissing Lady Tsunade off. Shikamaru gasped as Lady Tsunade walked up to him with her balled up fists. She stopped right in front of him and sighed, 'I hate it when the new generation of Shinobi think they can get away with pissing me off...'

She then walked back to her desk and picked up some paperwork, flicking through it, as if to memorise it. Shikamaru went to say something but was interupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura run past him, followed by Samelia who slowed down and smiled 'Good morning, Shikamaru.' and then walked past him, leaving him blushing like crazy. He thought for a moment ...jeez, i wish she would stop doing that... he then shook his head and turned around. Naruto looked behind him a sniggered, shikamaru gave him a dirty look.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throut. 'Well, you three know why you are here, right?' Naruto, Samelia and sakura nodded in unison. 'good, hmmmm, where is kakashi?'

Suddenly, Samelia smiled, making Tsunade look at her with confusion. Then a puff of smoke appear right next to Samelia. It was Kakashi. Tsunade sighed ...I'm always amazed by her abilities, even how many times i see her do that, it seems to get better and better... she thought.

Kakashi scratched his head, 'Sorry I'm late, just had to do some paperwork for the hospital release for Sam- What?' he looked at Sakura and Naruto who were looking at him in complete amazment, they then looked at Samelia, who looked away.

'What hospital release paperwork, Sam hasnt been in the hospital for a month... right?' Naruto frowned

Lady Tsunade shook her head, 'Samelia was in the hospital for a week, that was 2 weeks ago, she was on the S ranked mission with Kakashi and they came back early because they ran into the Akatsuki and she was seriously injured, she has had to get her paperwork signed to say she has the all clear. She is alright now, anyway, let me get down to business.' She walked around the back of the desk and picked up a file. 'There has been some issues with the Leader of the Land of Tea, he has been unable to tell me why, but he has told me that it is really serious. He wanted the original team that went to the Land of Tea for the race, four years ago. I thought this was a weird request, but he told me it is of the upmost importance. He has also told me it is an A ranked mission, so please be careful. Kakashi will be accompaning you three this time. Well, there will be someone waiting for you at the first tea house in the Land of Tea. You have to get there as soon as possible. Goodluck. O, I almost forgot, Kakashi may I talk to you, alone, for a moment. The rest of you wait for him at the gate.'

Sakura the Chonen, Samelia the Jonen and Naruto the Chunen all bowed and Naruto burst out of the room saying 'Alright! We have an A Ranked mission!'

Sakura followed him and shook her head, 'Your still a moron, naruto!'

Samelia folllowed after her, when she got to the door, 'Samelia, could you stay in the room please, this is something that I have to talk to both of you about. Sakura and Naruto are not aloud to know this at all.' Tsunade informed her.

Samelia looked at Kakashi, he nodded and she sighed, 'As you wish, me lady.' she closed the door and walked back to where she had stood previously when they were talking about the mission brief. 'Whats this about?' she asked.

Lady Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Samelia, then sighed. 'I have reason to believe that Sasuke maybe part of the problem at the land of tea. I can't tell the others because it may jeperdize the mission. There have been sightings of Sasuke Uchiha in the land of tea, but only by one person becuase the rest dont recognise him, can you guess who that person is?'

Kakashi scratched his head and said 'Ive only been in the Land of Tea on Covert S Ranked missions, I only know the leader and its most probably not him... then why did you ask tha-'

'Idate Morino, he is the one that we spent the most time with in the Land of Tea, for the Race they held annually. He was the new leaders racer and i believe he still is...'

Lady Tsunade nodded,'You've got a good memory and yes he is still the racer. Sakura and Naruto are not to pursue Sasuke. You two alone, have to do it. I have Captain Yamato already there. Samelia,you know the area, right? You will be able to sense where his clones are when you get there, do not alert Sakura and Naruto, those clones will be too far away for even Kakashi to know they are there. Dont strain yourself too much. Kakashi, keep an eye on her and Naruto. Sakura wont be able to heal her if she gets injured, you know that. Ok, go!'

Kakashi Hatake and Samelia Uchiha both nodded then used a transportation jutsui and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were waiting at the main gate entrance. Naruto growled 'Where are they? O- hey Neji'

Neji walked up to the gate holding some paperwork and box. he handed the paperwork to the guys at the desk at the entrance then walked up to Naruto. 'I heard you made Chunen, atlast. Weldone Sakura for making Chonen. wheres Samelia?'

Two puffs of smoke appeared, one behind the other, next to Neji. Samelia and Kakashi both appeared out of the smoke. Samelia was in front of him and fell backwards, Kakashi caught her so fast that it seemed he knew it was going to happen. Neji gasped and turned to face her. She stood up with the help of Kakashi and smiled, 'Hey Neji, what are you doing here?'

Neji looked at her and smiled, 'Your always getting into trouble arent ya? O, yh here you go! he handed her the box which was in his hand.

she looks at it and then gasps! 'Is this it?' She opened it to reveal a locket with a chakra blue leaf sign on it. Naruto sniggered 'is that the pressie to symbolise you two love each other-!' immediately two fists hit him in the face from Sam and Neji.

Kakashi looked at the locket and gasped 'is that the new and improved Chakra inhancer and shield? I heard that it was very hard to come across unless you know the right people...'

Samelia put the locket on and clicked it open, a blue light came from it then dissapeared, the locket clicked itself shut as if it had a mind of its own. She then fell backwards again and Kakashi caught her, again. 'sorry Kakashi, it was bound to happen with this new tool! i should be fine now!'

She stood up with the help of a worried Kakashi then turned to Neji. 'Thankyou for bringing it to me before I left the village! It should work wonders for me! I'll see you in about a weeks time!' He nodded and waved at them when they started running to the Land of Tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you. If you do like this, I would like to know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, except my own characters, some own characters are the creations of my friends.


	3. Chapter 2 The Reunion with Idate

**Chapter 2**

**The Reunion with Idate**

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi were jumping from tree to tree at high speed, trying to get to the land of Tea as fast as possible. After two hours of continuous travelling, they got to the border of the Land of Tea. They stopped just outside the border. They started going through an action plan, with what to do when they got into the Land of Tea.<p>

Kakashi cleared his throat, 'Ok, we will split down into 2 teams. Sakura, you will go with Naruto. Samelia, you're with me. Samelia, get there wireless radios out of your bag. We will use those to stay in touch. Always stay in radio contact. If anything looks suspicious, tell us about it and vice versa.'

Samelia went into her bag and grabbed four radios out. She handed them to the rest of Team Kakashi; they all started putting them on.

Kakashi continued his talk. 'Sakura and Naruto, you will go to the West, Samelia, we will go to the East. We are just doing a recon at this moment in time. At noon, meet us 2 miles south of the first tea house. O, Naruto, don't cause any trouble if you see any villagers! We don't want any trouble at this moment in time. Got it?'

Naruto scowled, 'Yeah I got it! What do you take me for?'

Sakura shook her head, 'Shut up Naruto. Ok, you ready to go now?'

Naruto smiled 'Alright, Let's go!'

Samelia growled, 'Naruto! Keep your voice down; if there is anyone round here that we don't want to run into, we don't want them knowing we are here! So shut up!'

Naruto stopped his excitement and nodded, 'Let's go Sakura, see you at Noon!'

Kakashi nodded, Sakura and Naruto ran to the West. Once they ran out of sight, Kakashi turned to Samelia, 'Ok, start looking for Yamato; we need to talk to him.' She nodded, she then used the hand sign for the tiger, closed her eyes and built up her chakra. Her hair turned black whilst doing so, she opened her eyes and they were no longer sky blue eyes, they were charcoal black. Still holding the hand sign for the tiger, she kept her chakra flowing until she was ready, she then whispered one word of significance, quiet enough for the rest of the forest to not hear it, but loud enough for Kakashi to know she was ready. 'Sharingan!' Her eyes changed once again, this time, red. With three tomoe seals round the central pupil. This was her fully matured Sharingan; she has had it since she was 10. She mastered it at the age of 12, a year before Sasuke even got his.

'Ok, here goes nothing. Kakashi, you know what to do!'

Kakashi nodded, 'Ok, let's get this over and done with. After you found the real Yamato, who should be in the East. Signal me. Alrite, down over exert it! We still may run into Sasuke.' Kakashi walked around to the front of Samelia, they looked at each other, and Kakashi uncovered his left eye to reveal his permanent Sharingan. He closed his eyes and lay on his stomach on the floor. He then covered his Sharingan with his headband once again and stayed as still as possible, making as little noise as he possibly could. Samelia drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then she performed a series of hand signs, Dragon, Tiger, Hare, Serpent, Monkey, and Tiger. She then opened her eyes. She could see for miles, everything. She could sense movement from 200 miles away. She then pin pointed on Yamato's clones. They were scattered everywhere. She found the real Yamato and released her Jutsu. Even though she had released her Jutsu, she could still sense nearly all of her surroundings, but not at the great distance. She also released her Sharingan and signalled to Kakashi.

He stood up and looked at her. 'You found him?'

'Yes I did, He is-' She fell forward, one of the after effects was one which she hated, she always was rendered useless for a given time, depending on how long she used her Jutsu, even if she used it for less than a minute, it would happen if she did it properly, this time she used it for 30 minutes.

Kakashi used his speed to catch her on his back. 'Sorry about that, Kakashi. I got too carried away with the search. I even found where all Yamato's are! Let's go.' Her head fell on Kakashi's right shoulder in exhaustion.

He smiled, 'Ok, which way?' She lifted her hand slowly in front of them. Kakashi nodded and jumped into the trees and started to make his way to Yamato. He looked at his watch and smiled, got plenty of time, Kakashi thought to him, whilst swiftly jumping from tree to tree, still got 2 hours until we have to get to the meeting point with Naruto and Sakura and Yamato most probably go with us.

He found himself at an opening that was the same size as quarter of a football field. It was dark from the shade of the trees that surrounded it made it impossible to see anyone. He took the risk of going into the opening. He landed on the ground. Three kunai dug into the ground just in front of his feet, he retreated back into the protection of the trees.

Samelia groaned, Kakashi looked at her and sighed, she was unconscious. Kakashi then heard tiny movements from the opening in front of them. He looked closely and saw a faint silhouette of a person coming this way, with a kunai in his hand. Samelia groaned again, Kakashi looked at her worryingly and saw the figure put his kunai away and ran forward. Kakashi realised something about this ninja. He drew a deep breath, 'Anbu of the Leaf.'

The figure stopped, 'Protect Konoha and the rest of the Fire Realm, by any means necessary and also by vows made to the Hokage.'

Kakashi landed on the floor and walked into a lighted area. 'Hey Tenzo- I mean Yamato.'

Yamato appeared from the shade and smiled, 'Kakashi. You made it.' He looked at Samelia, still unconscious on Kakashi's back, 'So, the plan worked. How is she?'

Kakashi set her down, leaning against a tree. 'She'll be fine in a bit.'

Yamato nodded, 'How long we got till you have to meet up with Naruto and Sakura?'

'Two hours. Sam? What's wrong?' They both ran to Sam, her face crunched up in pain.

Kakashi got up and pulled a kunai out and turned his back against Sam, 'Some one must be coming, or she has had a nasty after effect from using her Jutsu. Wait, I think that's it, she calming down.' He put his Kunai away and Yamato looked at him.

'Sasuke...? Kakashi, Yamato! Is the plan working?' She woke up clutching her head. She sat up and leaned against the tree.

Yamato smiled, 'Hey Sam. Yes the plan is working. Well, I need to go to the Tea house with you four. I need to make it look like I have been assigned to this mission as well because we need extra hands.'

They talked about a plan. At half eleven, they had finished. Samelia went to stand up and got dizzy and fell. Kakashi caught her and helped her to stand. Yamato handed her one of his tracking seeds, 'just in case you get separated from us.' She swallowed it.

They then started to make their way to the meeting point, keeping a close eye on Sam as she jumped from tree to tree. They then heard chatter on the radio, 'Hey, Kakashi, Sam, Your late! Hurry up.' They started to go faster.

They got to the meeting point and Naruto looked at Yamato and smiled 'Hey Yamato, what you doing here? Oi! Kakashi, your late, where have you been?'

At that point, Samelia fell forward and was caught by Naruto. Sakura looked angry, 'What happened?'

Kakashi cleared his throat. 'We knew that Captain Yamato here was in the Land of tea. We need him for this mission. We needed to find him, so, Samelia used her special Jutsu, for 30 minutes.'

Naruto helped Sam to stand by getting her to lean against a tree. 'You know, having a Jutsu like that is pretty cool and all, but you need to cut down on using it, or cut the time, it's dangerous, if you were alone, you could have been killed.'

Sam looked at him and laughed, 'When did you two switch bodies? I'm pretty sure that's normally what Sakura would have said.' Naruto scowled, Sakura giggled a little.

Yamato laughed, 'You guys just don't change, do ya? Ok, ready to go to the tea house?'

Kakashi smiled and they all walked in the direction of the tea house. Everyone kept an eye on Samelia who seemed fine, but they weren't gonna take a chance of that again. In about 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the tea house. It hadn't changed much, just a fresh new coat of paint and a new sign. They walked in and sat down. The elderly lady who ran the shop came up to them and smiled, 'May I take your orders?'

Kakashi smiled, 'Yes, ok. I will have rice dumplings and soup, urm, Yamato?'

Yamato was looking at the menu, looked up and said, 'O! Sorry, Could I have a tea and some rice dumplings also.'

Sakura smiled, 'Could I have a soup and rice cakes, Naruto, what you have?'

Naruto thought, 'Urm, Some sweet bean soup please,'

Samelia cleared her throat, 'Could I also have sweet bean soup and some rice dumplings please.'

The lady finished writing everything down, 'Ok, I'll be back in a few with your food.'

Samelia smiled, 'Thank you.'

As she walked away, a figure walked in from the door right next to them, Samelia looked at him and he smiled, she gasped and turned red, everyone looked at her, but didn't see her look at the figure when he walked into the door. Naruto sniggered, 'You thinking about Neji? Ok, ok. Don't kill me.' Samelia cracked her knuckles at him.

She stood up, 'I need to fresh air. Call me when the food gets here.' She walked outside.

Kakashi stood up as well, 'something is bothering her, I'll go find out what.'

Samelia was sitting on top of a low fence, 'Idate is in there.'

Kakashi gasped, 'Are you sure?'

She nodded, 'I have always had feelings for him, he always used to make me go red in the face if he smiled at me. We need to take as long as possible when eating; he will try to pull something.'

Kakashi didn't know what that meant but nodded, 'Ok, let's go back inside.'

Once they got back inside, the food was being served. Samelia looked at her sweet bean soup and laughed. 'Can you believe that you had this same dish the last time we came here, Naruto?'

Naruto thought for a moment, 'No, I don't remember ordering food here, what's wrong with you Sakura?'

Sakura was shaking her head, 'O Naruto, I can't believe that you have such a rubbish memory. Remember, we ran into some trouble and we paid for the food and left. Remember?'

Naruto shook his head. Sakura shook her head once again, 'Idiot!'

They all started eating, laughing and joking, whilst supposedly waiting for their contact to join them. Samelia kept looking behind Kakashi at the guy from earlier. She kept on blushing slightly whenever he looked up at her.

30 minutes had gone and the guy stood up, put some money on the table and walked over to the table. Sakura looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, 'I don't think you girls are from this area. Why don't I show you around the land?'

Naruto gave him a dirty look. Samelia looked down at the table, feeling shy. Sakura looked at him, 'Yh, well sorry to disappoint, but we have been here before and my friend looking at the table doesn't forget a place once she has been.' Sakura looked at Sam.

The guy laughed, leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, quiet enough so no one else could hear. 'Hey, should I tell them, then run? Naruto will kill me if he got his hands on me!' She looked at him and shook her head, but her eyes were telling a different story.

The guy smiled and stretched handing Samelia a note, 'Well, Naruto and Sakura. I would love to stay and chat but, I better run!' He ran so fast it seemed he disappeared in a puff of smoke, they put money on the table and ran outside; he was definitely running alright, faster than ever. Naruto growled, 'Damn you, Idate! If I get my hands on you!'

Samelia opened the note and smiled. 'Hey, could I meet up at the main house in a bit? I need to do something!'

Kakashi smiled, 'Just be careful. We still don't know what's happening here!' she nodded used a transportation Jutsu and disappeared.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, 'It seems Idate was our contact! Samelia knew it all didn't she?' Sakura enquired.

Kakashi nodded, 'It was information that was only accessible for Jonin or higher. Sorry.'

Naruto growled again. 'I can't believe that this reunion with Idate had to be a repeat! We will definitely see him again, in about an hour or so, and when we do, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!'

Sakura thought for a moment, 'Where did Samelia go?'

Naruto thought, ' Yeah good point. She seemed to be in a hurry.'

Yamato and Kakashi looked at each other and laughed, Yamato looked at Naruto and Sakura. 'Hey don't worry about her, she is a Jonin now. She can look after herself!'

Kakashi nodded, 'It's not like she can't contact us! Even if she loses her radio, she can always communicate me with her Sharingan! Anyway, let's start heading to main house, don't worry, she said that she will see us there in a bit.'

Naruto nodded, ' Ok, let's go!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you. If you do like this, I would like to know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, except my own characters, some own characters are the creations of my friends.


	4. Chapter 3 The Note

**Chapter 3**

**The Note**

* * *

><p>A puff of smoke appeared on top of a mountain, next to a massive waterfall. Samelia sat on a rock which she had previously sat on, 4 years ago to get away from all of the noise of the city in this Land of Tea. She opened the note again, reading it over and over again. She then stood up on top of the rock and looked at the view of the land below.<p>

She looked at her watch, then back at the note. There were only four words on it: _**Mountain Rock 10**_** Minutes.** She glanced at her Digital watch again, hmmm, it's been 9 minutes already, is he gonna be on time? She thought to herself as she folded up the note and put it in one of the pockets of her Jonen jacket. She stopped and thought a little more, oops, I hope he didn't mean the other mountain on the other side of the City, wait, who's that?

She spun around and pulled her metallic staff weapon off her back. There was someone behind the tree next to the entrance of the top of the mountain, she could sense them, she just couldn't figure out who it was. She drew a deep breath, 'I know your there, show yourself, or I will attack!'

There was rustling from the tree and someone walked out, this guy had a black cloak on and a black tracksuit bottoms. He had deep warm brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled back. He looked at Samelia with caution, with his hands up in surrender. She scowled and lowered her weapon slightly, 'Idate! Why did you sneak up on me like that? You know what I am like when someone gets behind me!' She replaced it back on her back and folded her arms.

Idate lowered his hands and smiled cautiously. 'Wow, your getting much better at that. But I thought you would be able to see who it was before they appear...' He stopped at once when he looked into her eyes, she gasped and looked away.

'Don't look at me like that! But no, I am unable to see who it is, if I don't use my Jutsu. I wasn't going to use it, cus if I had and you were the enemy, I would not have been able to defend myself. Anyway, what's this meeting about?' She looked at him again, with a look that was saying 'Let's get down to business.'

His face dropped a little for a moment and then he nodded, 'Please follow me, and I have something to show you.'

Meanwhile in the main village.

Sakura and Naruto walked in head of Kakashi and Yamato, looking around. Sakura smiled 'The village looks so much better now, everyone seems really happy.'

Naruto looked at Sakura, smiled and nodded in agreement, 'Yh, your right. Huh? Kakashi Sensei?'

Sakura looked round just as Kakashi fell to the floor, 'Kakashi!' She ran up to him.

He was sitting up and clutching his head in agony. 'I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about- argh!'

Yamato looked at him in shock. 'It's Samelia, isn't it?'

Kakashi nodded slowly, Sakura still looking incredibly worried about him. 'I'll be fine in a minute, Sakura; Samelia just showed me what she was seeing. Yamato, from here if you look behind you, you will see a mountain yes? Good, go to the top of there that is where Samelia is!'

Yamato nodded and used transportation Jutsu. 'Naruto, help me to the Wasabi's main house hold where Lord Jirocho will be!'

Naruto nodded and lifted Kakashi to his feet and carefully walked him to the Wasabi residence, with Sakura closely following.

Up on the top of the mountain...

'Sam! Samelia, where are you? Kakashi told me you were up here! What's happened- huh?' Yamato stopped dead when he saw a pool of blood on the floor, just a little down the mountains main path. He saw two figures, a male with brown hair and a female with black hair; they looked like they were investigating the blood on the floor. The female, who looked like a Shinobi, knelt down and picked something up from the bloodied area. She then suddenly looked up to where Yamato was spying from and signalled to him.

Yamato looked at her for a moment, then realised who she was. It was Samelia. He jumped to where they were.

Samelia looked at Yamato, 'Were you followed?' He shook his head. She looked down, 'Where is Kakashi? Is he distracting Sakura and Naruto or maybe he wants to be late... Wait? What happened, Yamato?'

'He collapsed. The emotions behind your last Sharingan message was too strong for even him to handle, your Sharingan is still getting stronger... Anyway, he will be fine; he has Sakura and Naruto to worry over him.' Yamato smiled reassuringly. 'What happened here, anyway?'

He looked at the guy that was standing behind Sam, Yamato tensed up. Sam looked at him and shook her head, 'its fine, Yamato. This is Idate Marino; he is our contact that the Hokage told us about! He was just about to tell me what happened here anyway, so... Could you tell us both?' She asked Idate.

He looked at Yamato, who had relaxed, 'Sure. This was where the latest attack was. Lord Jirocho told me that I had to keep it a secret; I was the one who witnessed the attack, while I was out running. I saw a group of visitors to this land walk up this trail and stop for a break, there were two sand Shinobi with them. I then saw two people walk up behind them, they had their faces covered. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.'

'The Akatsuki.' Yamato muttered.

Idate nodded, 'Exactly, I went to warn them but, someone stopped me. A guy your age, Sam. He stood beside me and put a finger to his lips. He then signalled two men, one had grey hair and glasses, the other were pale and black. They walked towards the group and the Akatsuki and started to attack. The guy who silenced me had black hair and eyes. He carried a sword and when he started to attack, his eyes went red. I knew then that he was definitely an Uchiha. He was told to stay in the area after the massacre and look out for leaf Shinobi and kill them. The Akatsuki left.'

Sam closed her eyes. 'It was Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabato, I know that now! Kabato and Orochimaru have most probably left Sasuke to deal with the Leaf.' She then started to make hand signs, the same ones from earlier. 'I am going to find him!'

Yamato tried to stop her. 'Don't do it! You can't use that Jutsu more than once a day!'

'Try and stop me, Yamato!' She snarled at him, with her Sharingan up. She finished the hand signs and used the Jutsu. She saw everyone in all of the Land of Tea; she didn't see the other Uchiha though...

She released it after an hour of struggles. She then started to walk down the mountain path. Yamato was right behind her, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Idate walked slower, worried about Sam, but too scared to try and stop her.

An hour later they got to the entrance of the Wasabi residences. Whilst waiting for someone to let them in. Yamato looked at Sam, 'You're really stubborn, just like Naruto. Why do you have to -wow, Sam!' He caught her just as Naruto came out with the security guy to open the door. Naruto ran up to the door and opened it. They then ran her into the medical area to get assessed by a doctor.

Kakashi was at the Medical Area. He took one look at Sam and shook his head, 'This mission is not going well, at all!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you. If you do like this, I would like to know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, except my own characters, some own characters are the creations of my friends.


	5. Chapter 4 Team A

**Chapter 4**

**Team A**

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked into the hospital room where Sam occupied the bed. Yamato stood leaning against the wall, he kept an eye on her. He looked up at Kakashi and acknowledged him being in the room with a nod.<p>

Kakashi looked at Sam, who still hadn't woken up, then looked at Yamato.

"What happened?"

Yamato scratched the back of his head, "well, she got angry with Sasuke and used her All Seeing Jutsu again to find him, but couldn't. I should have tried to stop her, but I couldn't I'm sorry." He looked at the floor.

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't be... Even I wouldn't be able to stop her when she gets that way. Sometimes she gets way too angry to even think about it..."

Naruto ran in, "SAM!" Sakura followed him and punched him in the head.

"Keep your voice down, she is resting..." Sakura walked up to her and put her hand on Sam's forehead, "hmm, she has a fever..."

"How long do you think she will be out of it?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head, "hard to say... a couple of days maybe..."

Kakashi nodded, "ok... well lets see... summoning jutsu." a puff of smoke appeared and Pakkun appeared.

He took one look at Sam and nodded, "Ok, I am going to the village."

"Pakkun, make sure its team A." Kakashi muttered.

Pakkun gasped but nodded, "ok, I am going." He ran off at high speed.

Naruto jumped up, "so what do we do now?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and then back at Sam, "we wait... I think we should talk to the leader, Lord Jirocho..."

Kakashi nodded, "agreed, we should go see him, Yamato keep a clone here to watch over Sam."

Yamato did as he was told and they all headed off to the Wasabi's main household, where Lord Jirocho Wasabi lived. Whilst heading their, they took their time in seeing the stalls and shops and other things that were up the main street.

"Wow, it looks great now, and the prices aren't as expensive either!" Sakura smiled.

"Remember, we are on a mission..." Kakashi muttered.

Sakura nodded, "I know, well lets go see leader of the village."

Naruto nodded. They all got to the main building and was let in by the maid. She led them to the room where Jirocho was. Once he saw them he smiled, "Welcome to the Land of Tea. Sakura, Naruto... it's been a long time, where is Samelia?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "in the hospital down the road, she over did it coming here..."

Jirocho nodded, "yes, I was told by Lady Tsunade herself that Samelia has just come out of hospital due to injury from a previous mission... Is she alright?" He looked at them.

Sakura nodded, "yes, she is. She'll be fine in a couple of days..."

"So in the mean time, we shall wait and deploy our other team. They should be here by tonight." Kakashi added.

Jirocho nodded, "of course, please make sure you make yourselves at home whilst here. We are thankyouful to you two and Samelia for helping us when we had the Todoroki Shrine Race some years ago. We have never had a problem with Shinobi from the Wagarashi family since. When Samelia wakes up, I would like you all to come and talk with me please."

They all bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile in Lady Tsunade's Office...

Shizune walked into the room, "My lady, Pakkun is here!" She opened the door for Pakkun who collapsed on the floor, Lady Tsunade got up from her desk and gave him a bowl of water which he gladly dunked his head in.

Lady Tsunade looked up, "Deploy Team C, Shizune, and good luck!"

Shizune nodded, "Thank you, Me Lady!" She turned to leave the room.

Pakkun barked, "no, wait!"

She turned, "Whats wrong?"

"Kakashi said Team A!"

Tsunade gasped and rummaged on her desk for a piece of paper, "Team A... Alert Asuma!"

Shizune ran out of the room and started looking for Asuma, then remembered where he would be. She went to the Nara household and found him playing shogi and Go with Shikamaru. "Asuma! Your team is up!" She called.

Asuma gasped, "I thought my team was for emergencies... Your team is supposed to go first!"

Shizune shrugged, "Well, Kakashi asked for your team personally. So I think it's to do with-"

"It's to do with Sam isn't it?" Shikamaru jumped up.

Asuma facepalmed, "We can't be certain, it is likely that Sam is to do with this as she is the jounin out of her Naruto and Sakura, but it could be something else aswell, we can't assume things like this as when the time comes to find out and if we are wrong it will make an ass out of you and me. But I need to get going. My team will leave in 20 minutes!" He dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

25 minutes later, Asuma was jumping through trees with three other Shinobi...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you. If you do like this, I would like to know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, except my own characters, some own characters are the creations of my friends.


End file.
